


Helping hand

by Trash



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Day 9: frottage, Kinktober 2017, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: Dan and Kyle get it on. In a cleaner's cupboard.





	Helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017 day 9: frottage

Kyle is standing with Will, watching Rationale from the side of the stage, when Dan appears beside him saying, "got a minute?"

Kyle follows him away from the wings and off toward the dressing room. "Where we going?"

"Just need to talk to you about something," Dan says cryptically. And Kyle knows better than to question this shit by now. 

They stop at a door and, after checking the corridor is empty, Dan grabs Kyle and bundles him through it. The door closes, plunging the room into darkness until Dan flicks on a light. 

"This is a cleaner's cupboard," Kyle says.

"Yeah. We haven't got long."

"For-"

Dan doesn't even answer, just shoves Kyle against the wall and kisses him deeply. He crowds against him, and Kyle can feel immediately how hard he is. 

"Jesus," he huffs out, pushing one hand into the back pocket of Dan's jeans to pull him closer. They grind against each other, fully clothed, the tiny room getting hotter and hotter. 

"Why didn't you come and get me earlier?" Kyle bitches, spinning them round and pressing Dan back against the freezeblock wall. He unfastens Dan's piss poor excuse for a belt and then his fly before undoing his own. 

Dan pushes his jeans down just enough, watches with dark eyes as Kyle does the same. "Dunno," he says. "Was busy."

"Too busy for a good shag?" Kyle pulls them both from their pants and wraps his hand around them both, breath hitching at the sensation. 

Dan groans, head dropping forward to Kyle's shoulder. "This'll do," he says. He clings to Kyle, fingers digging into his skin through his t-shirt. They buck their hips together, trying to find a rhythm. The slick slide of their cocks against one another is overwhelming. 

"Mmm. Not as good as if I'd had time to turn you round and fuck you, though," Kyle says, dropping his pitch in a way he knows drives Dan crazy. 

And Dan moans, trying to match Kyle's speed. "Please," he whimpers, "please."

"You been hard all day?"

"Mmm. Had, ah, had meetings. I couldn't, oh fuck, oh fuck Kyle. I wanted to come and find you but I...oh."

Kyle laughs. "Articulate," he says, but it's hard to form the word. He's already so close. And he wants to make it last but there isn't enough time. And then Dan bites down on his shoulder and that's it. He tightens his hand as he thrusts into it, thrusts against Dan, and comes with a low groan. Dan follows him a second later, with a hitching gasp. 

They stay there, clinging to each other, until they catch their breath. Kyle is suddenly very aware of the dripping tap hitting the bottom of the sink beside them, of the roar of applause from the audience. 

"Missed Rationale," he points out. 

Dan looks genuinely disappointed. "Shit," he looks up at Kyle and smiles tiredly. "Worth it though."

"Should fucking well think so," Kyle says.


End file.
